


De mentiras y recompensas.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cooking, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Riding, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Louis, fool harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Louis tiene después de tanto tiempo una tarde medianamente libre, busca llegar a casa para disfrutarlo con Harry, pero este, esta llorando y la mesa llena de cosas para hornear, Louis sabe que tiene que mentir, pero no la recompensa que esta por venir.





	De mentiras y recompensas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia resulto de ver muchos vídeos instantáneos de instagram sobre comida y un maratón de vídeos de Harry siendo torpe, pero nadie lo toque, es tan frágil como un melocotón.

No puede ni recordar la última vez que salió temprano, de acuerdo, dos horas no es temprano, pero si es lo más temprano que ha salido Louis desde que empezó en su nuevo puesto. Louis es ahora editor en jefe en la sección de comics en la editorial y si, Louis quizá no está en ese empleo lleno de aventuras y lejos de la monotonía que imagino en la adolescencia pero no se puede ni se quiere quejar, su trabajo es estupendo, incluso más si es posible cuando rechaza los procesos de su compañero Liam alegando que son sosos y aburridos.

Un sollozo que él podría reconocer a tres kilómetros de quien se trata lo saca de su ensoñación de cansancio, revisa a ambos lados y corre hacia la cocina donde ve la luz de la cocina encendida. Puede imaginarlo todo, Harry con la mano bañada en sangre o quemaduras a causa del agua caliente en su suave piel. Pero nada de eso sucede.

Harry está sentado el suelo, su espalda esta contra la puerta del congelador, sus rodillas soportan su frente en esa posición de ovillo que se encuentra, sus rizos tapan cualquier lugar en su rostro, sus manos son una especie de cadena alrededor de sus piernas. Y es cuando Louis voltea hacia la mesa y puede ver frascos vacíos de frambuesas y moras, están ahí junto a un poco de harina regada, a un lado encuentra un recipiente con una mezcla rara a medio salir, no sabe exactamente que paso pero él ya sabe que paso.

“Hey, cielo, ¿qué ha sucedido?” pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado derecho ya que es el lugar farito de Harry para ser abrazado. Aunque sabe que el necesariamente no debió preguntar, no agrega nada más.

Harry retiene sus brazos unos minutos más alrededor de sus piernas y la vergüenza, sin embargo, suelta su agarre y voltea hacia el pecho de Louis y su llanto se hace más fuerte, hasta que su llanto desaparece y quedan pequeños hipidos contra la, ahora húmeda, camiseta de Louis.

“Es queyoetrbf-“ Harry comienza hablar pero enseguida es víctima de un vomito verbal y entonces el no puede hablar. Por lo menos no hasta que Louis deja un beso sobre su frente, que lo trae al mundo de su relajación.

Respira profundo y levanta su rostro hacia el de Louis y humedece sus ahora demasiado rojos e hinchados labios. “Trate de hacerte” oh no, apenas Harry hizo una pausa para hipar supo que estaba perdido al ritmo de su última palabra. “Un pastel de frambuesas y moras, como el que miraste el otro día en tu celular” definitivo, Louis estaba cagado. “Pero no me salió esta quemado y crudo” Louis casi suspiro con felicidad, si el postre estaba incomible hasta para Harry, él ya no estaba tan cagado. “Y la única parte que se cocinó bien esta asquerosa” olvídenlo.

Louis recuerda cada vez que Harry hizo algo que salió en televisión o internet, todas absolutamente todas, han sido fracasos, no solo en el arte culinario. Y es que solo había que recordar cómo había conocido a su ahora esposo.

Había sido años atrás, pero no bastantes, estaba un Harry más joven, rulos más marcados y cortos alrededor de su rostro, mejillas tan sonrojadas como cerezas labios rosas e hinchados y los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en su vida. Estaban en la biblioteca, Louis tratando de encontrar algún ordenador libre para imprimir y desde su lugar podía escuchar como en una de las mesas del fondo un chico de primero luchaba contra una engrapadora, goma, hilo, cartón y tela entre tantos montones de hojas, miro con diversión el espectáculo, hasta miro al abatido chico sentarse en una silla, mirando todo con desesperación su labio inferior temblando, sin importar si alguna computadora se liberaba o no camino hasta el chico. Solo basto un “Hey, ¿qué sucedió?” y entonces obtuvo un chico bañado en lágrimas por no poder empastar sus copias como si fuera un libro recién comprado. Tal y como había salido esa mañana en la televisión.

Por lo tanto, Louis ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, a Harry queriendo dar lo mejor de sí y fallando inevitable pero adorablemente. El problema crecía cuando este deseaba hacer algo para el mayor, Harry se exigía el máximo y si fallaba él se convertía en alguien distante y triste, no en el Harry torpe y ocurrente de Louis.

Louis suspiro sabiendo ya lo que tenía que hacer, casi estaba seguro que lo había deducido desde que entró a la cocina. "Entonces, ¿dónde está ese pedazo?"

Si Harry se hubiera movido una décima más rápida, Louis estaría seguro de que se habría lastimado el cuello, miraba a Louis con ojos brillantes y sus manos de repente estaban aferradas a su camisa. “En la mesa.” Sorbió su nariz y se levantó de inmediato, tomo un cuchillo de la encimera y corto una pequeña rueda en una de las orillas del recipiente, lo coloco en un plato pequeño y sencillo que había tenido esperando ahí. “Aquí está servido.”

Louis se enderezo de su lugar tragando duro, para después tomar asiento frente al pastelillo, y ahí estaba, podía verse seco pero estaba bien cocinado, aunque el color de las frambuesas y moras enredadas en la mezcla no tenían la mejor pinta, podían verse incluso viscosas. Esto no estaba tan mal, no lo estaba.

Con sus dedos tomó un trozo de pastel mirando como un pedazo de frambuesa lo miraba al ataque, ¿cómo era que podía sentir la vida de la frambuesa?, decidió tragarlo antes de que esta le llorara por su muerte o algo más perturbador que eso, ni siquiera mastico, dejo que su garganta pasara el trozo considerablemente grande de un solo respiro. “Esta, delicioso.” Murmuro mientras paseaba su lengua por toda su boca arrastrando el mal sabor lejos.

De acuerdo, sabia mal, estaba seco y al parecer Harry olvido que lleva endulzante pero no era cosa que debía saber por ahora.

“Prueba otro trozo.” Las palabras de Harry fueron suaves y emocionadas pero demandantes que incluso Louis tuvo que tragar duro una vez más.

“Quiero probar algo tan suave como una frambuesa pero no del pastel” murmuro con picardía, ahora queriendo llevar todo en otra dirección.

Harry coloreó sus mejillas y el rastro de sus lágrimas ya había desaparecido, mientras mordía su labio inferior había descubierto que sus dotes de conquistador no se habían perdido y si estaba de suerte podría tener un poco de acción. Alzo una de sus manos en dirección a su pareja llamándolo hacia él, Harry sonrío y se acercó, sus labios fueron los que llegaron antes a los ajenos y lo tomó de sus mejillas en caricias que se fueron deslizando hasta llegar a su nuca.

Las manos de Louis se acomodaron en sus caderas mientras jugaba con la pretina de su pantalón, la lengua del más chico se restregó contra la de Louis y este gimió en su boca, sus manos toscas se pasaron hacia el trasero de Harry el cual estrujo entre sus dedos, lo que logro sacar lloriqueos de su chico. Sonrío contra sus labios y sus dientes se aferraron al inferior labio carnoso, tiro de el suavemente volviendo después a su cuello donde repartió besos húmedos acompañados de pequeñas mordidas que hacían al de ojos verdes suspirar.

Tomlinson atrajo el cuerpo de compañero sobre el suyo haciéndolo quedar a horcajadas, jadeo por el contacto de sus entrepiernas percatándose hasta entonces lo sensible y excitado que se encontraba, su miembro dio un tirón cuando Harry comenzó a mecerse sobre su cuerpos, sus dedos escalaron hasta llegar a entrar en su pantalón acariciando su la piel tersa bajo la estorbosa ropa. Pero los dedos del menor fueron más rápidos, se encontraban ya en el botón del pantalón de Louis deshaciéndose de el por completo un tanto desesperado para sacarle el pantalón.

Se levantó de la silla lo suficiente como para que pantalones y bóxer resbalaran de su cuerpo, al igual que lo hacia la ropa de su pareja, llevo dos de sus dedos hacia la boca del chico montado frente a él, miro deseoso la forma obscena en que este chupaba y lamia sus dedos. Celoso de la atención de sus labios saco ambos dedos e impacto los suyos en un beso duro y más salvaje, sus dedos fueron hasta sus glúteos y se pasearon por la hendidura que los dividía, dio suaves caricias hasta que pudo hundirse en el anillo fruncido y gimió una vez más en su boca al sentir lo caliente y estrecho que era su chico.

Continúo estimulando su entrada abriendo sus dedos en forma de tijera en su interior y fue hasta que estuvo profundo en su interior que se deshizo de sus dedos, mientras que Harry se deshacía en gemidos en su boca. Ahora sus rizos saliendo en cualquier dirección y el rojo en sus mejillas ya no le había abandonado.

Tomo la punta de su miembro y la llevo a la entrada del paraíso que le ofrecía su compañero hundiéndose lentamente, sus labios deshicieron el beso en un chasquido quedándose con un hilo de saliva aun uniéndolos, soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores al ver como Harry se empalmaba y el miembro de este mismo se elevaba erecto y orgulloso contra su abdomen, permitiendo ver la punta rosada desbordante de pre semen.

Harry tomo ambas manos de Louis y las llevo tras su cuello, mientras que el comenzó el vaivén lento procurando amoldarse al firme y grueso pedazo de carne, sus caderas se movieron cada vez más rápido e impacientes buscando el lugar correcto para que el eje de Louis llegara hasta su próstata. Harry gimió escandalosamente y mordió su labio con desespero.

La imagen y la forma en que Louis era apresado por el culo de Harry, le hizo gemir nuevamente en desesperación y al punto del colapso mientras ignoraba el escandaloso ruido de la silla al resbalarse entre los movimientos del de ojos verdes.

Quien iba a decir que por mentiras pequeñas, Louis iba tener grandes recompensas.


End file.
